


Riding For Happiness

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [66]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Riding For Happiness

**Riding For Happiness**

**Prompt:** Happier Times

**Word Count:** 168

**Characters:** Regina/Robin

**Rating:** PG

Regina tightened the girth around the big steed's belly and patted his neck. The beautiful black horse shook his mane and snorted.

Regina was going for a ride. It was one thing she did that brought back happier memories. They were memories of being young and carefree before her mother took all her happiness away.

She was just about to step into the stirrup when she heard the door open. She turned and smiled.

“Hi Robin. Want to take a ride with me?” Regina grinned mischievously.

Robin stroked the horses neck. “Not this time. I wanted to invite you to lunch. Roland and I have something we want to talk about with you.”

“I can't wait.” Regina stepped into the stirrup and mounted. “As soon as I'm done, I'll come home.”

“Have a good ride.” Robin smiled.

Regina walked the horse out of the stables then trotted down the lane.

Regina needed to remember the happiness in her past to be ready for that feeling in the future.


End file.
